Jane, he's not a turtle
by CosmicandLove
Summary: One shot Rated M for pure Rizzles smut


~~First attempt at publishing fanfic. I'm always hunting for Rizzles smut, so I figured I might as well right some, too. The beginning is abrupt...but then again, the only reason anyone will even read this is for the smut! Feedback is appreciated ~~~

"oh fuck!" I groaned. Maura was teasing me, taunting me, with her smooth, perfectly curved, naked perfection of a body. She licked her lips, eyes twinkling with mischief as she rose up on her knees, positioned between my legs. However I was forbidden from touching her. I had to watch. It was my punishment for calling Bass a turtle again, and it was pure torture.

"Are you ready, Jane?" Maura purred, her hands massaging her breasts as she let out a purposeful moan. I felt my breath hitch and mutely nodded my head. I could feel my thighs soaking already, I could feel that ache between my thighs, just begging to be dealt with. Maura closed her eyes, a wicked smile on her face as a hand slipped down her body and between her thighs. She began fucking herself, sliding her fingers over her swollen clit and thrusting her hips forward in a steady rhythm. I'm certain I stopped breathing.

Her smile faded away and her mouth opened ever so slightly, I soft moan escaping her glossy pink lips as she picked up her pace. "Jane, ohhhh, Jane," she moaned, cupping her breast and squeezing it as she thrust against her own fingers. I was panting, my chest tight as fuck. "Maura," I whispered, begging. I needed to fuck her. I needed her to fuck me. I needed relief. Maura moaned again, this time a little louder, "Mmmh!" she gasped, sliding a finger into herself. "Fuck." I grunted, wanting to be able to touch myself. I saw the twitch of a smile on Maura's lips even though her eyes were still closed. "Maura," I began in a shaking voice. "Mmmmhhhh, Jane, fuck." That was the reply I got. "Maura _please_" I begged. The burning desire between my legs was almost unbearable. Maura simply shook her head, letting out a shuddery moan. I growled, wanting to pin her down and take her. She knew it, too. She knew she was in control.

Getting an idea, I smirked and took a deep breath, then moaned out her name the way she liked it. Her eyes shot open immediately, seeing if I was cheating. I saw her fingers stop moving and I smiled. "Mmmhhh, Maura. Don't you want to feel how wet I am?" I purred. Maura's breathing hitched and I continued. "How wet you make me. Don't you want to feel my fingers sliding into you, fucking you?" my voice was as low as I could make it, seductive and husky. "Let me fuck you" I whispered, licking my lips. I had Maura's full attention. "Let me feel how wet you are."

Maura whimpered, panting just as I was only moments before. "Jane," she whined, her resolve disappearing by the second. I raised a brow slightly, "Bass is a tortoise, now let me fuck you."

I hadn't expected the sarcasm to work, but Maura's resolve diminished and she was on me in a heartbeat. I could feel her dripping pussy press against my thigh, rubbing up and down it, trying to relieve herself. I instantly wrapped a leg around her, pulling her tight against my body so I could feel her against me. A hand slid down to her ass and squeezed it as I gave her a quick kiss. "Ohh, fuck" she gasped, pressing in deeper to me, her hands gripping my shoulders.

I pressed my lips to her ear, letting her feel the heat of my breath as I moaned her name softly, "you're so wet, baby." Maura moaned in response, grinding into me faster. She moved a hand off my shoulder and worked it between our bodies, slipping it between my legs "Mmmmmh," I moaned, my lips against her neck. She worked her fingers over my swollen clit, granting me the relief I'd been desperate for. "Yes, ugh, yes" I panted, thrusting my hips into her motions as I gripped her ass tighter, pulling her deeper into me.

After a moment Maura shifted positions slightly, sitting between my legs so our cores were pressed into each other, giving me a perfect view of her breasts and face, which was the look of pure pleasure. "Fuck" I gasped as she pressed into me and began rubbing. The sensation of our dripping clits sliding over each other was pure heaven. The added visual of Maura touching herself, eyes shut and mouth wide in ecstasy, was almost enough to send me into an orgasm then and there. But I held off, wanting to make it last.

For several minutes all that could be heard was the sound of our wet centers sliding against each other, and the mixture or our moans and gasps as we rode each other out. The pleasure was building, reaching its peak, but neither of us wanted to stop. It wasn't long until we hit that point of no return. That moment when you went over that first edge, you lost control of your motions, your thoughts, the sounds you were making. All you could do was fuck and hang on. And by god, did we do so.

My hands went to Maura's hips, pulling her into me and steadying her at the same time. Maura leaned forward slightly to brace herself so she could move faster. Our hips were alternating between the rub and grind, and small circles, but our pace was no longer a steady rhythm of pleasure. It was the desperate thrusts and movements of impending orgasm. "Jane, ohh, Jane!" Maura gasped, shuddering on top of me. "Pull my hair!" she choked out, shoving her wetness deeper against me. I looked at her questioningly for a moment, reaching up to tangle my fingers in her golden locks. Unable to help herself, "it releases endorphins, if you, ohhhh, if you pull it when I'm...I'm...oh fuck," I gave it a gentle tug, trying to keep up with her erratic pace. She was so close. Fuck. Watching her come undone was the greatest pleasure. "Jane, _Jane_," Maura's voice rose, her breasts heaving. I knew she was teetering on that edge. "Mmmmmh, fuck Maura, that's it, keep going," She was arching her back, her mouth open, her breathing put on hold due to the succession of moans escaping. "Don't stop, don't stop, oh fuck Jane, yes, _yes!" _I don't think she was aware what she was even saying, but the sound of her moaning voice was enough to send me over that edge with her.

"Ohhh, _ohhh oh yes"_

"_Harder"_

"Oh fuck. Ohhh, ohhhhhh, yes, yes, yes"

"Jane, I'm- I'm, ohhhh"

"Mmmh fuck Maura, cum for me"

"Oh!" With those last words Maura shattered, her erratic thrusts were replaced with her pressing so deep into me I think our bodies became one. She twitched slightly, and I circled my pussy into hers, keeping a little friction going as she was consumed with her orgasm. "Oh, oh, ohhhhhh," was all I heard as she rubbed her throbbing clit over mine. Then I felt myself go. The feel of her clit throbbing, sliding over mine, the sound of her moaning my name. My back arched as I came with her, shuddering my release and gripping her for dear life. The waves lasted several seconds before finally subsiding enough for us to collapse over each other.


End file.
